


High Praise

by Rachrar



Series: Hat Academy [5]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Trans Male Character, very light though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachrar/pseuds/Rachrar
Summary: “I’ve never seen someone with such potential waste it like this.” Black Hat said. Flug bit his lip, the warm emotion fluttering through his body like he just stepped into a jacuzzi. It was a compliment. From Black Hat. To say they were rare was an understatement, even if they were always backhanded. Flug could count the number he’d ever heard Black Hat say on one hand-- one. Literally the one Black Hat just said.





	High Praise

**Author's Note:**

> A lovely commission, one I was very pleased to write.

Flug was struggling. The scattered tests in front of him were splattered with red ink (blood?) marking mistake after mistake. Flug was intelligent, he knew it. Flug knew that to be a proper villain, he needed to understand even the basics of running a company, as he was essentially marketing himself. But nothing met Black Hat’s exacting standards, no matter what Flug did, and he was beginning to lag behind, his frustration and despair a rough combination on the already anxious boy’s mind.

“Why?” Black Hat’s rough voice was low, emotionless. Flug raised his eyes from the desk, having trouble meeting black Hat’s eyes. He forced himself to, however, knowing that avoiding Black Hat would lead to worse results.

Flug swallowed, his throat constricted and tight. “I don’t know, sir.”

“Bullshit.” Black Hat flicked the papers off of the table, letting the red and white papers dance around Flug, the scientist-to-be flinching. Black Hat rolled his eye. “Don’t flinch, it’s just fucking paper.”

“Yes, sir,” Flug answered instinctively, trying to square his shoulders. He managed to at least seem less like he was going to fall over, so Black Hat let the offense drop.

“I’ve never seen someone with such potential waste it like this.” Black Hat said the words casually, like the backhanded compliment didn’t just light up Flug’s brain with enough dopamine to make him dizzy.

Black Hat thought he had _potential._ And not just a little, either! He said _such potential_ like Flug had enough that it was remarkable, and Black Hat hadn’t seen someone with a much as he had. Flug was the best at something, and Black Hat acknowledged it like it was no big deal.

The silence stretched on as Flug bit his lip, the warm emotion fluttering through his body like he just stepped into a jacuzzi. It was a compliment. From Black Hat. To say they were rare was an understatement, even if they were always backhanded. Flug could count the number he’d ever heard Black Hat say on one hand-- one. Literally the one Black Hat just said.

Black Hat’s eye narrowed and his tongue flicked out, serpentine as he tasted the air. Black Hat shifted forward a hair, crossed leg moving to the floor to flatten his feet. The chair squeaked and Flug’s head jerked at the noise, realizing too late that his head had fallen forward in thought as he absorbed the poison-laced compliment.

“Th-thank you… I think?” Flug said, voice rising at the end of the sentence, unsure of what to say. Black Hat sniffed aristocratically.

“You should turn that energy towards your studies, rather than my cock.”

Flug choked on air. W-what? “I wasn’t!” Black Hat rose a sharp brow at the vehement denial, but said nothing.

“I wasn’t thinking about your-- I didn’t think about that at all!” Flug’s hands tightened, moving to cover his stomach in a self-induced hug, fingers drumming along his sides nervously. What gave Black Hat that impression?

Black Hat leaned back in his chair, eye half lidded as he tapped his claws together, the clicking of the talons the only noise in the room. He pushed his chair back, the wheels protesting the force, and walked around the table towards Flug. Flug took a step back, alarmed.

“S-sir, I’m sorry! I-- I’ll study more, I’ll do better, you’ll se--”

“Shut up.”

“Yessir.” Black Hat hissed at the response, clearly ignoring the precise command he had just laid down, but did no more to punish Flug. Flug trembled, contemplating his chances if he ran for the door behind him.

Black Hat could move quickly, that was absolutely true, but he did have limits, even if he refused to acknowledge them. He was constrained by the speed of light, as far as Flug could tell, even if he dissipated into shadow or gas. He was mass, no matter what he did, and--

“Stop that.”

Flug blinked, then, remembering the snarled command earlier, tilted his head in confusion. What did he do that time? He hadn’t moved, or spoken, he was just thinking. Could Black Hat read minds? Was that the problem-- that Flug was thinking of him as having weaknesses? Did Black Hat not have weaknesses? Or-- wait, was that the problem? That he did? And didn’t want Flug to think about it? Was--

“Stop that!”

This time, Black Hat’s hand reached under Flug’s bag, grabbing his chin and forcing their eyes to meet. Flug’s went wide, anxiety spiking high, and Black Hat’s grip loosened a little, the bonecrushing force now merely uncomfortable.

“Sir?” Flug asked, perplexed and worried.

Black Hat took a deep breath, clearly cooling himself down from his anger, reducing it into the normal simmer. “Overthinking. You were _overthinking_ again. You could be in the top five of vicious villains, could be the most dangerous pure human alive with power at your fingertips, but you keep _overthinking_ it!”

That much praise made Flug’s knees threaten to buckle. The warmth that washed over him before was like lava blasting through his veins, threatening to destroy him from within. The heat pooled in his stomach, a heady rush that left him air-headed and breathless. His mouth opened as he panted softly for air, thighs convulsively tight-- oh, oh, please no. Please, this was the worst time!

Flug’s cunt was wet, and he felt his lips slide across each other with the slickness, his little cock hard enough to rub against his underwear. The rough, cheap material did _not_ help the situation, and Flug gave a soundless whimper at the feeling.

Black Hat had an odd expression on his face, then let go of Flug’s chin, watching the boy’s throat convulse with unheard words. Black Hat grabbed one of the test papers, flicking through the questions before stopping. “Tell me what went wrong with your shrink ray.”

“I put the wires backwards and it exploded,” Flug recited automatically, blinking. Before Flug could get thoughtful, Black Hat spat out another question.

“And the Medusa head petrification device?”

“I didn’t do the proper rituals to correctly harness her energy and it ended up petrifying my foot instead of the dog.”

“How do you fix it?”

“I sacrifice a 78 year old olive tree that has been grafted with figs, a sheep soaked in ram’s blood, and align it all with Mount Olympus rather than North-South.” Black Hat groaned, throwing the paper aside and throwing his hands with a frustrated expression.

“You little bitch. That’s how it works. That’s why none of this was working and you kept failing, no matter how many times I broke your bones.”

“S-sir?”

Black Hat made a cutting motion with his hand and Flug went silent, staring apprehensively at the professor. “Sit back down. You’re going to retake the test right now.”

Flug obeyed, taking the seat at the secondary desk. Black Hat waved a hand and all the papers he’d thrown earlier flew into a neat pile on Black Hat’s desk. Black Hat walked to his file cabinet, muttering to himself in another language, agitated. Flug fidgeted anxiously, the wetness in his boxers making him wiggle in discomfort.

Black Hat plunked down a test in front of Flug. Flug scanned it, trying to see what he knew and what he didn’t, a familiar feeling of defeat welling in him as the words all but danced on the page. They might as well have been written in runes for all the sense they made, and Flug sighed, slumping.

Black Hat shoved a pen into Flug’s hand, then moved to stand behind him, hands on Flug’s shoulders. “Go on, then.”

Flug was tense as he leaned forward obediently, but felt no better as he got closer to the paper. He tapped the pen on the paper as he sluggishly began to think. Black Hat’s hands tightened on Flug’s shoulders, making Flug freeze.

“Flug,” Black Hat said, voice raspy and altogether too close to Flug’s ear, paperbag be damned. “You know this. I taught you myself. You are one of my most intelligent students, after all.”

Flug’s pen raced across the paper, answering the questions in an excited scrawl. Flug’s stomach flipped as he realized that, yes, he _did_ know this! More eagerly now, he leaned forward, continuing his work. The next question made him pause, however, and the sure grip on the pen began to loosen as his mind began to parse over the test, thinking.

When Flug didn’t write anything for ten seconds straight, Black Hat spoke, fingers sliding under the lapels of Flug’s coat, soothing.. “Go on, Flug,” he crooned and Flug’s heartbeat quickened. His clit was hard enough that even sitting down his boxers rubbed against the head and he exhaled shakily. “You can do so much more than that.”

Flug licked his lips, hand moving without thinking. Black Hat’s fingers rubbed against Flug’s shoulders softly, encouraging Flug to continue. This time, Flug went through a full page before his mind began to catch up.

“Flug, Flug, Flug,” Black Hat sighed. “You are the first human I would actually be upset about if you die.”

Flug couldn’t help the noise that escaped his mouth, a pathetic keening sound as he tilted his head to the side, silently begging for Black Hat to ravage his throat with bites and bruises. Black Hat met it, giving his skin just the barest of pressure-- if it were anyone else but Black Hat, it could almost be called a kiss.

Flug’s hand flew across the pages, even as he squirmed in place, hips rutting against the air. As Flug finished the test, Black Hat slid it away, placing another before Flug. “Another,” he growled, and Flug continued.

Every answer he wrote was acceptable, and Black Hat upped the ante. His hand slid up Flug’s thigh, the young man gasping. “Keep writing the right answer, and I’ll keep moving,” Black Hat rumbled against Flug’s skin, and Flug obeyed, unable to refuse.

It was three tests later that Flug began to realize what was going on. Was Black Hat-- was he actually being encouraging? Dare Flug think-- _kind?_ Flug wasn’t worth that, he was just a human, and these tests were-- the one in front of him wasn’t even one had had taken before! Yes, Flug read ahead, but this was--

Black Hat’s hand squirmed into Flug’s pants, a tongue teasing the shell of his ear. “You were doing better. Don’t disappoint me now, boy.”

“N-no, Daddy,” Flug whispered, forcing his face to turn from the ceiling to the paper again. Fear began to blossom at the questions and-- oh fuck, did he just say _Daddy?!_

Flug felt Black Hat grin against his skin. “Be an obedient baby boy and Daddy will reward you. You just need to finish this test and I’ll stop teasing you. But you have to do well on it, Flug.”

Flug nodded, head like a bobblehead. “Yes, yes yes, I can- I can do that.”

“Then do.” Black Hat pulled away, leaving Flug bereft of the soul-sucking cold that he so closely associated with being fucked over this very desk. Flug took a breath to steady himself, then with single-minded determination that only young men with cock on the mind can manage, he went back to the test.

It was a scant twenty minutes later that Flug pushed the test forward, completed. In response, Black Hat leaned over Flug to check the paper.

“Smart boy,” Black Hat said, smirking as he pulled Flug to stand.

“Clever.” He bent Flug forward, the boy rutting against the desk desperately.

“But most of all,” Black Hat purred as he tore the pants off of Flug, baring his wet pussy to the air, letting his fingers dance along the puffy lips, claw delicately tracing higher to Flug’s cock straining against Black Hat’s finger. Black Hat rubbed it once firmly, relishing in Flug’s choked noise.

“More than anything else.” Black Hat continued, dragging his claw down Flug’s dick, the sharp, so goddamn sharp, point slicing just the shallowest cut into Flug’s engorged clit, feeling Flug’s climax threaten to spill over.

“I only keep useful things.” Flug groaned as he thrust against Black Hat’s touch. Black Hat’s claw softened into a fingers, slotting on either side of Flug’s clit, stroking him fast and hard. Flug whined as he squirted all over Black Hat, cock throbbing as he came undone on Black Hat’s desk yet again. _“And you’re all mine.”_  

 


End file.
